


Dancing with my Deepest Dark Desires

by Fredfazbear1983



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Glimmer is thirsty for Adora, Online Dating, Sexting, Sexual Content, Transgender Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredfazbear1983/pseuds/Fredfazbear1983
Summary: Adora and Glimmer find each other on a random dating site and sets up a date with each other that takes a rather seductive undertaking. Adora, disguised as the username HoxorofGaySkull and Glimmer disguised as the username glxmglam find each other at Adora's house and what they do is up to both of their dirty minds to decide
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Dawko and his song Darkest Desires for the title idea
> 
> Also huge thanks to @GuppyNSFW on Twitter (Creator of the Taking Turns Glimmer/Adora fic) for the inspiration behind this

Pennsylvania, 12:00 AM EST 5/24/2020

Adora, disguised as the username HoxorofGaySkull, was scrolling through the dating app sliding left on every male and female she didn't have a clue about. Bow, her roommate at the time introduced her to the dating app about a few years ago, but Adora couldn't find anyone she was interested in a stoic facial expression on her face as her phone, set up on the lowest brightness level, was still glowing a white light in her face suddenly a soft groan escaped from the blonde as she was about to lose hope. That was until her phone buzzed with the notification that a certain someone was expecting her. Immediately she gasps and looks at whom it was it was someone by the name of Glxm.Glam 'Oh, wow! she looks cute!' was the only thought that came through her mind as she accepted the DM request the messages soon came after

glxm.glam: "Hi"  
HoxorofGaySkull: "Heya~"  
glxm.glam: "Whatcha up to?"  
HoxorofGaySkull: "Nothing much, hbu cutie? 😋"  
glxm.glam: "Same tbh, just got off the phone with my Mom 🙄"   
HoxorofGayskull: "Oh? Is she that bad"  
glxm.glam: "Jyst being overprotective that's all"  
glxm.glam: "*Just* Jesus Christ I hate my chubby fingers sometimes...😒"

at this point, Adora was mildly building up chemistry with the mystery person but then she asked the question she never thought she was going to ask

HoxorofGaySkull: "So... Where are you from?"

awaiting a response she twiddled with her index fingers she'd suddenly see  
"glxmglam is typing..." Which made her sweat a slight bit from the nervousness

glxmglam: "I'm from the U.K but if you want Miss. Gayskull I can come over to where you are!"

HoxorofGayskull: "Woah that's so far away! Are you sure about this?"

glxmglam: "It's no biggie, I can work things out with my mom but it might take awhile 😅 but I promise you it's gonna be all worth it in the end 😏"

With that came a rather unexpected seductive image attached to the text, it was a mirror selfie with a bit of a nipple slip, the girl that Adora was so certain to be a cutie was actually a hottie! this in turn caused Adora to bite down on her bottom lip, her crotch suddenly springing up from inside the white Calvin Klein underwear she was wearing, the image immediately going to her saved images and she responds

HoxorofGayskull: "😳😳😳 Hello mami"  
glxmglam: "Kbew you'd like that 😏😏😏"  
glxmglam: *Knew*  
HoxorofGaySkull: "Shit... Now look what you've done"

With that being said, she'd immediately take a picture of the White Calvin Klein underwear, the erection clearly noticeable in the flash. And the mystery girl immediately responds.

glxmglam: "Oh? Did I do that? 😏"  
glxmglam: "Also I didn't know you are trans! That's like super hot!"  
glxmglam: "I gotta go, Mom's calling for dinner, tomorrow @ 8?"  
HoxorofGaySkull: "Be sure to bring the condoms if that's the case it'll be a long and hard night if you catch my drift ~ 😏"  
glxmglam: "Bet! 😳😳😳"


	2. The Wicked and Seducing Side of Glimmer

Adora would be texting Glimmer a day later of course she wasn't as nervous about the second encounter with her since she got her name and her location. She even gave her the location of where she was, Pennsylvania mainly in the Chambersburg region, "glxmglam is typing..." Was the only thing that Adora could see and this made her smirk a slight bit anticipating another one of her special pictures but instead she got faced with a message that is better than any other NSFW message

glxmglam: "So my Mom told me I can move in with you and guess what? I got me some condoms secretly"  
HoxorofGaySkull: "Oh! That's good newsand what did you say about condoms? 😳😳😳"   
Glimmer would immediately chuckle as she took a panty shot with the condom box like as if she was humping it, with the caption "I know you just wanna see me in my undies, you naughy girl 😉😏"  
Of course Adora would open the image with a lustful intention immediately gaining a boner after opening the image

HoxorofGaySkull: "So... When's the flight gonna be huh? "

glxmglam: "Right now! Got my stuff all packed and I said goodbye to the Queen of England (AKA my Mom)

HoxorofGaySkull: "Oh~? I guess I'll see you soon, Mami!"

glxmglam: "Oh you bet your ass I will"

With that being said, Adora would relax on the couch that she was on with Bow cleaning dishes right beside her in the kitchen "So you got that girl to come over? I'm quite impressed not even I got that far on my second day! it took me about a week until I found Seahawk" Bow would chuckle as he rubbed the nape of his neck "Oh yeah? and how's he now?" Adora would ask tilting her head "Oh! Thank you for reminding me! I gotta go! Seahawk got a date with me, see ya later Adora!" Bow would say to Adora immediately waving her goodbye and shutting the door.  
_________________________________________________________________  
TIMESKIP TO GLIMMER'S ARRIVAL

Adora would cross her leg upon her other leg tapping her shoulder with the index finger, awaiting the arrival of Glimmer was tantalizingly slow especially when she was turned on all the while. That boredom stuck with her until she heard the Ring device ring indicating that there was movement on her front porch. Adora would get up and walk up to the door and open it up revealing the princess of England right there in front of her "Hey, Glimmer" Adora would immediately say in a calm relaxing tone as she allowed her to squeeze by her "Nice place you got here! Gotta admit it's way better than my own room." Glimmer would immediately respond and then smirk towards the blonde "Also nice outfit you got on there, I see you got them 50% off you know what is better! Them 100% off and on the floor" immediately after that Glimmer couldn't control her sexual urges and pounced on the blonde who was unaware that she was about to pull that stunt, immediately Glimmer took advantage and kissed Adora right square on the lips her lips crashing against hers as Adora would react the same, kissing equally as deep back her hands wrapping around Glimmer's waist deepening the kiss as she closed her eyes and let Glimmer take control in which she did, kissing Adora's neck a slight bit as she started to remove the clothing she said she'd take off "G--Glimmer.. This is going a bit too fa--" immediately Glimmer's lips would crash into Adora's again and getting rid of her own clothing and getting out the box of condoms she mentioned, both of them in their undergarments Adora's Wonder Woman boxers and Glimmer in her rainbow colored ones Adora being the only one without a Bra on. Glimmer would smirk and immediately start to flip those boxers the erection coming out as a result the bell end already throbbing and shaft already erect to a 5 inch one. Adora's breathing heavily as she bites her lip slightly as the condom would immediately wrap up around the penis of the blonde then that's when the tides turned immediately Glimmer would fall upon her back and the lower lips of the princess was all open.for the blonde immediately she inserted into Glimmer thrusting a slight bit to evoke a reaction from Glimmer which did! Glimmer moans softly as she was being thrusted into Adora would quicken the pace which in turn made Glimmer moan louder than before as she starts to slowly yet surely grope her own breasts a slight bit as she rocks her hips to match that of Adora's thrusting which rapidly quickened as her ballsack was hitting the entrance of the pinkette's vagina burn then she'd stop and remove the condom and continued to thrust faster and harder than before grunts leaving the opened lips "Hahh... Ahh... Fuck.... Glim~ I'm about to... Bust a load!" Glimmer in turn responded with the classic "Cum inside me" gimmick and Adora did just that busting her load into the pinkette's womb and that's all she rode


End file.
